


A Long Drive

by HVCakaVERNON



Series: KPOP Omorashi/Watersports [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Car Desperation, Desperation, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, actually I do know.. I just love omo, and jenissi looked to good like this, just omo, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVCakaVERNON/pseuds/HVCakaVERNON
Summary: When TOPPDOGG members get stuck in traffic and their oldest member urgentely needs the bathroom!"Oh shit..." The driver's voice sounded from the front of the van "It looks like we'll be stuck in traffic for quiet some time!"The members who were awake, groaned in annoyance, peeking out from their windows to see a long line of cars ahead of them.They could only think of how lucky the rest of the members were, for being able to leave earlier.--For the past hour, Yano had offered multiple things to Jenissi, like food, his phone for him to play or his book for him to read, but Jenissi had refused them all.The maknae was getting worried about the other, so another ten minutes later, when he looked back to see that the other had his hands pressed to his crotch, he finally decided to say something.





	A Long Drive

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Omorashi
> 
> If you don't know what it is I'd advise you not to search it up or read this! But if you still want to.. Well go ahead!! Your responsability xD don't say I didn't warn you!!
> 
> #SorryNotSorry

"Oh shit..." The driver's voice sounded from the front of the van "It looks like we'll be stuck in traffic for quiet some time!"

The members who were awake, groaned in annoyance, peeking out from their windows to see a long line of cars ahead of them.

They could only think of how lucky the rest of the members were, for being able to leave earlier. The others were probably already in their beds, after a fresh shower and a tasty meal.

Jenissi was having trouble with the choreography, so Xero stayed behind to help him and the leader offered to stay with them. Both maknaes were called to speak the CEO about the rap show they would be competing in, Show Me The Money 5, Jenissi joining them later on.

It was about two hours later when they finally got to leave. As soon as they got to the car, PGoon took the passenger seat, while the maknae line took the middle row, with Xero sitting in the middle and Yano and ATom on each side of him. This forced the oldest to sit on the last row by himself, giving him enough space to lay and take a nap on the back seat.

Only ten minutes into the ride, when they reached the highway, the traffic was completely frozen. Feeling the car coming to a stop, Jenissi opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them with one hand. He sat back up and felt a pang on his bladder, realizing that he should probably use the bathroom soon.

He looked out of the window and saw nothing but cars. He rubbed his face with a sigh, feeling tired.

"Sehyuk, how much do you give it?" He asked making their leader turn his head to look at him. PGoon peeked out as well before answering.

"By the look of it..." He sighed "Not less than, two to three hours!" The older leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"Ah~! We'll barely get any sleep!"

They had a schedule at 7AM, which meant, they had to be at the hair salon at 6AM so that all the 13 members could get their hair styled and make up done. It was now 1AM and they most certainly wouldn't be home before 2 and a half.

"You can still sleep here! I'll wake you up when we get to the dorm!" Their driver suggested with a sincere smile.

PGoon nodded and got in the most comfortable position he could, being inside a car. ATom did the same thing, leaning against the window, and Jenissi layed back down on the empty back seat. Xero had already been asleep since the beggining of the ride, while Yano could never sleep during car rides, so he simply looked out of his window, humming softly to the song playing on the radio.

It was a bit over 50 minutes later, when Jenissi woke up with an uncomfortable pressure on his lower stomach. He sat up once again, noticing it had gotten even darker now. The weight on his bladder had gotten a lot stronger too. He looked over Xero's head, trying to get a glance at the clock of the car. The small neon numbers read 1:58AM, which made his eyes widen.

He quickly turned back to the window. They surely hadn't moved more than 5 meters in almost an hour.

"What exacly caused the traffic?" The oldest asked out loud, adjusting himself on the seat, to maybe dicrease the weight on his bladder. Only the driver and the maknae were awake by now, so he looked from one to the other, wondering who would answer his question.

The driver was the first to open his mouth, looking at him through the review mirror.

"They mentioned it awhile ago on the news, while you guys slept! But I wasn't paying much attention!"

Yano then turned back to look at him "They said there was a pile up! About eight or nine cars involved..." He then looked back to his window "The cars are blocking the road and they're having a hard time moving them away! That's why it's taking so long to move..." Yano always liked to hear the news, especially in moments like this, when they were, somehow, affected by it.

Jenissi nodded even though Yano was looking away from him and wouldn't see it. The news made Jenissi a bit upset, but he tried to keep his cool. He moved to the seat by the window, opening it and peeking his head out. He looked around, searching for a place that looked like it could have a bathroom he could use. He could still wait for another hour or two, but he'd rather search for a bathroom first.

He purely disliked feeling full and desperate and he liked to use the bathroom as soon as he could, not giving his body time to get full. As he looked around, he heard a call of his name. It was a female voice that he didn't recognize. He looked back and saw a young teen waving at him. He was a bit surprised but waved back, still not knowing who she was.

"Oppa! I'm your fan! I love TOPPDOGG so much!" The girl yelled with a big smile. It was nice when they found fans since they were a small group and this didn't happen too often with them.

"Oh... Thanks! We love you too! Thank you so much!" He noticed Yano looking at him from his seat with a warning look. This made him realize that he still had his image to keep, and they couldn't be recognized.

"Excuse me! Thank you!" He said to the girl with a smile, before waving one last time, getting back into the car, and closing his window.

"We should be careful... Please don't open the window again Taeyang!" Jenissi nodded at the driver.

"Yeah hyung... I'm sorry! It didn't even cross my mind..." He said looking back at the window.

After what seemed like the biggest thirthy minutes ever, Jenissi felt a wave of desperation wash over him, telling him he should probably voice out his need so he could find a bathroom.

"Hm... Hyung?" Jenissi tried his best to sound as if it didn't bother him but his voice trembled with nervousness "Do you know if there is a bathroom nearby that I can use?"

Yano turned to look at their oldest member, being very aware that Jenissi wouldn't voice out his need, unless it was serious. The older avoided eye contact with the maknae and simply looked at the driver through the review mirror.

"Sorry buddy... We're in the middle of the highway! I don't think there's any bathroom nearby... But I'll keep my eye open!"

Jenissi felt ashamed. Not only did he just let the others know he was quiet desperate, but there was also nothing they could do...

Yano looked over at the driver and then back at Jenissi feeling bad for him. The older quietly turned back to the window, not sparing him a glance. The maknae also turned back to his own window, giving his hyung some space, knowing how embarassed he probably felt.

Another half an hour down and Xero woke up for the first time in the ride "Wah~! When are we getting home?"

Even if Yano was the maknae, Xero acted way more childish than him most of the time. Having found out about the traffic just now, Xero wouldn't stop complaining about how late it was and that he wanted his bed. Listening to the other complain about the traffic, only made Jenissi more aware of his problem, that was getting worse by the second.

He had been playing on his phone to distract himself, but not fifteen minutes after he started the game, his phone died. It wasn't working out that well anyway. Yano offered his headphones to Xero, which was somehow helpful. Xero plugged them in his iPhone and played the music loudly, which would end up messing up his ears in a few years, but that didn't matter much now, since at least he was quiet.

Yano took the time to look back at their oldest member. Jenissi could feel his bladder against his belt. He now regretted brigging those, oh so skinny jeans, that were doing a great job at pressing at his bladder and making his desperation worse. The boy sitting on the back seat was moving his legs at a fast pace, opening and closing them, whilst his hands grabbed forcefully at the seat of the car, making his knuckles turn white.

For the past hour, Yano had offered multiple things to Jenissi, like food, his phone for him to play or his book for him to read, but Jenissi had refused them all. The maknae was getting worried about the other, so another ten minutes later, when he looked back to see that the other had his hands pressed to his crotch, he finally decided to say something.

He looked at his side to see Xero, playing at his phone and completely ignoring the world as his loud music played on Yano's headphones. Seeing that Xero was distracted, he turned to the back seat calling for Jenissi's attention.

"Hyung... Are you okay?" Jenissi's hand immediately flew away from his crotch as he looked at the maknae.

"I'm fine! Don't worry..." The older knew that Yano had good itentions, but that didn't mean that he felt any less embarassed.

"How bad is it? You think you can hold it?" Yano felt bad for asking this, but he wanted to start thinking of solutions to help his hyung, in case it was necessary...

"I don't have much choice do I?" Jenissi was trying to smile, but his nervousness was clear in his eyes. Those words were his twisted way of not admitting how bad it actually was, and he was trying to convince himself, more than the other, that he had no other choice but to hold it. Yano nodded sympathetically and sat back down in his place as he tried to think of something.

Jenissi was always so confident and proud of himself but right now he was so vulnerable and ashamed. He didn't want Jenissi to completely humiliate himself in front of all the others. That would be something the other would never be able to forget.

On the front seat, PGoon threw his hands in the air, stretching from his two-hour sleep. His half closed eyes quickly shot open when he realized where they were. He checked the clock and let his body sink down in the seat with a sigh.

"We've been here for two freaking hours already! What the hell?" The driver simply half smiled at him.

"Maybe another half an hour and we'll be out of here!" Half an hour sounded like an eternity to Jenissi who had thrown his jacket over his lap so he could freely hold himself without the others knowing what he was doing. He was afraid that without his hand to help, he wouldn't be able to hold it.

"Can you see the police and the ambulances ahead? From then on, it's non-stop driving! We'll soon be in the dorms!" The driver spoke again, and although Jenissi was a bit worried, this soothed him a bit.

"Uh... I need to piss!" PGoon said loudly making Jenissi feel jeaulous of how comfortably he said that! But PGoon had always been like this... He'd comfortably grab himself in front of all the others, even if he was about to wet himself he'd still joke around and laugh at himself along with the others without feeling any type of embarassment. Right now... Jenissi wished he could be like him...

"Who needs to piss?" ATom asked also stretching a bright smile already on his face.

"Me! If we take an hour more I think I'll burst!" PGoon answered jokingly yet serious in a way.

"Oh! By the way, Taeyang, how are you holding on?" The driver said unaware of the fact that Jenissi wanted to keep it a secret from the rest of the members. Jenissi had been obviously avoiding this conversation, but this comment made both PGoon and ATom turn to look at him confused. Not wanting to pressure him, Yano avoided looking at Jenissi, simply taking a quick peek at him before turning back to the window.

His hand that was previously under his coat helping him to hold himself was quickly positioned by his side as if it had always been there, but his legs didn't stop it's movements, in case his muscles decided to give in.

"Taeyang hyung needs to piss? I don't think I ever saw him desperate! Or even heard him just say it out loud! I can't believe I slept through that.." ATom jokingly face palmed.

"I don't think I've ever seen hyung show any type of desperation either! It's my first time!" PGoon said clearly as amused as ATom.

As the maknae looked back, Jenissi was looking at the window ignoring the others, but the small red color on his cheeks was as obvious as his akwardness.

"Leave him alone guys!" Yano said feeling bad for the oldest member "Can't you see that it's bad enough for him as it is? Don't make it worse for him..." He said his attention being foccused on the outside world once again.

"Sorry hyung..." PGoon said feeling guilty as he noticed Jenissi's expression.

ATom seemed surprised and looked at the boy in the back seat before realizing he wasn't comfortable at all "Yeah... We we were just playing around... I'm sorry!" He finally said.

It was almost forty five minutes later when the car finally started moving at normal speed.

"We're almost there!" Xero said looking at Jenissi, now also aware of his hyung's need. Jenissi was avoiding everyone. Even if he still felt embarassed, his hands were now once again tightly pressed against his crotch, and he was foccusing all his strengh on keeping all of his pee inside of him. He cursed under his breath as he felt a trickle sipping into his underwear.

"Shit shit shit..." As Yano turned around, Jenissi had a pained expression and was frantically lifting his coat and checking his jeans. ATom seemed to notice this as well, and quickly grabbed his bag, taking an almost finished water bottle from it. He uncapped it and put it to his mouth, drinking the remaining liquid inside of it. He then turned back to Jenissi offering the bottle to him.

"Hyung... Maybe you could just..."

"No! No, there's no need to... I can hold it!" The other interrupted him, his face quickly reddining from embarassment.

"At least take it in case of an emergency!" ATom pushed the bottle to the oldest once again.

"I'm not using that! Someone might see me! I'll hold it..." Jenissi said firmly although his eyes showed that he wasn't as confident as he made himself to be "Besides... I still have pride..." He whispered looking through his window.

ATom bit his lower lip but accepted his answer "Do as you please..."

Yano just listened to the conversation, while closely watching Jenissi. Their hyung's confidence was slowly crumbling down and he could tell that even Jenissi was not sure if he could make it. Jenissi's hand was tightly wrapped arouns his shaft inside his jeans, and he was pressing his tights together as tightly as he could manage. He felt another trickle leak out, and later on a third one. He lifted his coat once again. His jeans somehow were still dry and that was a huge relief to him. He still had to walk from the van to their dorm, and there were probably a few fans outside, so he had to keep his jeans dry, in order for him not to embarass himself.

When they finally reached their building, which seemed like it took forever to Jenissi, the members exited one by one, Jenissi being the last one since he was seating on the back of the van. There were indeed a few fans outside, so Jenissi gave his cock a squeeze before slidding his coat on and leaving the van, trying his best to act normal. He fast walked to the door, giving his dimple smile to the fans waiting outside the building.

Although he was the last to leave the van, he was the first to head inside the building, while the other members went out of their way to touch some lucky fans hands. As soon as all the members were in, they closed the door behind them. Jenissi had already called for the elevator and was now on the process of holding himself once again, behind the wall next to the stairs, where the fans could not see him.

As soon as he heard the ding, he almost run into the elevator, clicking on the 12th floor.

"You can use the bathroom at our dorm if you want to!" PGoon suggested pressing on the 11th floor. Even if the distance was only one floor, he knew the time of the elevator stopping at one floor, the doors opening, all of them going out, the doors closing, the elevator going up again, the doors opening again... it would be hell for Jenissi... He had been there...  A different neighbour, but the difference of only one stop before his floor. He had almost wet himself back then.

Jenissi quickly nodded feeling a big spurt dampening his underwear and this time a small spot was visible in his jeans, but he quickly covered it with his hands again. This was the most embarassed he had ever been in his life, and also the most desperate. He was holding himself all the way up to the 11th floor and when the evelator suddenly 'dinged' again, he made a run for the door of the other member's dorm.

PGoon dashed out after him, his key in hand, and quickly opened the door for him. The members who lived in this dorm were nowhere to be seen, most likely being in their rooms sleeping. He run to the bathroom and turned the doorknob as fast as he could, throwing the door close as soon as he was inside. Yano, who lived in the same dorm as Jenissi, just waited by the door so they could go back to their own dorm together.

ATom and Xero walked inside after PGoon. ATom leaning against the wall next to Yano, while Xero just sat on the couch. PGoon was about to send the members to sleep, when he heard a call of his name from the bathroom.

"Sehyuk!" Jenissi's voice sounded a bit panicked "Fuck... Sehyuk can you please come here?" PGoon was a bit worried for his hyung and he could see by the other's faces that they were as well.

"Spare him the humiliation and don't force him to face you! Wait in your rooms okay?" He said directly to Xero and ATom "You can wait on the couch, Sangwon!" He spoke to Yano now, before walking in the bathroom.

Jenissi was doubled over, his hands pressed tightly to his crotch "Fuck... You have no idea how embarasshing this is, but could you please..." He took a deep breathe straightning up a bit "Can you try and unbutton my pants! I can't seem to..." PGoon noticed the now larger wet spot on Jenissi's crotch.

"It's fine!" PGoon said getting closer to his elder. Although it was a bit akward, all of it was soon forgotten as Jenissi muttered a small 'hurry' doubling over once again and quickly getting back up. PGoon's hands were on Jenissi's jeans. Jenissi had undone the belt and thrown it on the ground before calling PGoon. The jeans were already so tight, but the huge bulge on his stomach, making it obvious how full his bladder was, made it difficult to unbutton them. If he pushed too hard to try and unbutton it, he would be pressing on the other's bladder, and that wouldn't be good at all.

"Shit..." Jenissi said as PGoon felt a warm wetness against his fingers. PGoon felt the urge to pull away but ignored it for the sake of his hyung, knowing that if Jenissi had an accident that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Even if only PGoon saw it and no one mentioned it ever again.

He was trying his best, but it wasn't changing a thing. Everytime he pushed a bit harder, the older would leak a bit, and he could tell that Jenissi was getting more embarassed by the second, and it was getting harder for him to stop the leaking. At his forth try at pressing at the button, the leak was much stronger and longer.

"Fuck... I don't think I can stop it!" Jenissi said his eyes tightly closed to avoid any eye contact, but his voice cracked a bit at the end. Since Jenissi couldn't seem to stop the flow, PGoon just watched as the other helplessly pissed his jeans, his pee puddling on the floor under his feet. Realizing he couldn't just sit and stare, PGoon decided to take the chance and push a bit harder at the button since it wouldn't make a difference anymore. Jenissi was already wetting himself, a long forceful stream, soaking through his jeans.

Jenissi groaned a bit at the pressure on his bladder as he still tried to stop the flow, but this time the jeans finally came undone and, although they were wet already, Jenissi quickly pushed them down. For a second, PGoon could see a small stream leaving his soaked underwear but Jenissi quickly pushed those down too, directing his stream to the toilet.

"Oh god..." The older said his eyes closed and his head leant back. Jenissi seemed to have forgotten the other's presence. PGoon smiled a bit, but quickly realized he must look stupid... and creepy... He turned to the sink and started to wash his hands, cleaning any trace of what just happened. The older kept on pissing inside the toilet for almost two entire minutes before he pulled his underwear and jeans back up.

The sound and sight of Jenissi peeing had only made PGoon's need grow much stronger. Through all of this, he had even forgotten he himself had to pee too. "Hm... Do you mind if I...?" PGoon just pointed at the toiled. It took a few moments for Jenissi to understand what he meant, but when he did he quickly gave him space.

"Oh... Sure..." Jenissi gave the other his space and turned to the mirror. He cursed under his breath as he saw how his jeans looked. Even if his underwear was completely soaked, which it was, it would be okay if his jeans were dry, which they weren't. Realization finally hit him of what had just happened, and he looked at his side to see PGoon pissing into the toilet.

"Shit..." He said covering his face with his arm, since his hands were still wet from his own piss. PGoon heard Jenissi cursing and quickly finished himself, getting back dressed and washing his hands. He walked to Jenissi and touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"It doesn't count as an accident?" PGoon tried to make his friend feel a bit better "And no one has to know, so don't worry!" Jenissi didn't seem too happy about it but there was nothing he could do, that would change what had just happened.

"Stay here, I'll get you a change of clothes!" PGoon said, a sad smile playing on his lips. Jenissi wanted to tell him not to, knowing that everyone would know what had happened, but he didn't have much of a choice, so he just nodded.

"Sure..." He ended up saying, feeling completely humiliated. As PGoon got out, Xero and ATom were both spread on the couch next to Yano.

"Guys! What did I say?" Xero who had his eyes closed, his head laying on the maknae's lap, suddenly sat up straight.

"Is hyung okay?" ATom asked, making it sound like Jenissi had been hurt or sick. PGoon felt his blood rush to his cheeks. Although he wasn't the one who was supposed to be embarassed, he still felt embarassed for Jenissi so he simply dismissed it.

"He is totally fine! Now, both of you, go get changed and go to sleep!"

"But shouldn't we shower first?" Xero complained.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? You'll barely get an hour to sleep! You can't just go to the schedule tomorrow with no sleep!" PGoon said a bit upset.

"We can't go without a shower either! We danced for hours today! We stink hyung!" ATom supported Xero's argument. They were right, but PGoon quickly thought of a solution.

"Tomorrow at 6AM! I'll wake everyone! While the others go to get their hair styled and their make up done first, the three of us will shower and we'll meet them later, is that okay with you? Now please, go to bed!" Being the leader, the others nodded and followed his orders, not questioning him any longer.

"Goodnight hyung! Goodnight Yano!" Both of them said, making their way to the room they shared with Hojoon and BJoo. PGoon sat on the couch and rubbed his face for a few seconds.

"These kids... Are you going to stay here and wait for him?" Yano just nodded innocentely.

"Okay... I'm just going to get him some spare clothes and then you can both go to your dorm..." As he said this, PGoon gave Yano a look. Yano quickly catched on on what had happened, and quietly waited on the couch as PGoon went into his room. PGoon made as little noise as he could, only lightning up a small lamp they had in their room.

As he searched on his underwear drawer he heard Seogoong's voice "Hyung, what the hell? Why did you guys take so long?" Seogoong's voice was sleepy and hard to understand and his eyes were half closed because of the lamp's small light.

"Shh... We got stuck in traffic! I'm going to shower and then I'll go to sleep okay? Just go back to sleep!" Seogoong seemed a bit confused but simply ignored it. He didn't care anyway, he just wanted to get as much sleep as he could.

He grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and quickly exited the room. As he walked back into the bathroom he handed the clothes to Jenissi.

"You're lucky you're so small, otherwise my clothes wouldn't fit you!" Jenissi gave him a small smile at the joke. The members always mocked both of them for being the smallest members, but it wasn't all bad. PGoon left the bathroom once again so the other could change. Jenissi quickly cleaned what had puddled on the floor, and changed into PGoon's dry clothes. He decided to wash his pee soaked clothes with water to maybe reduce the light urine smell and the stain, and threw them on the laundry basket.

As he exited the bathroom only PGoon and Yano were in the living room, making him let out a somewhat relieved sigh.

"Feeling better?" Yano cautiously asked with a small smile. "Yeah..." The oldest answered unsure, barely louder than a whisper.

"Let's all get some sleep now okay?" PGoon interrupted getting up from the couch where he sat next to Yano. Yano smiled too and looked at Jenissi.

"Let's go hyung... The others must be worried since we took so long!" Jenissi simply nodded and waved goodbye to PGoon before following Yano out the door. They took the stairs this time. On the way up, Yano tried to get his friend to talk and not feel ashamed, but it was hard and Jenissi was only nodding or answering with one or two words. He guessed he'd give him some space and let him sleep over the matter and maybe in the next morning they could pretend the night before never happened.

When they finally walked inside the dorm, each of them walked to their shared bedrooms. Yano was about to open the door when he heard Jenissi's voice.

"Thanks anyway..." He looked back, and noticing Yano's confused look, he went on "For helping me I mean... Trying to distract me and all... Sorry if I'm being cold..." Yano smiled but he could see Jenissi feeling humiliated again so he simply turned back to his door.

"Don't worry about it! I've forgotten it already! Goodnight hyung..." He said before he walked inside his room with a smile. He knew Jenissi would feel better soon, so he wouldn't mind it much. The sooner all of them stopped thinking about it, the sooner Jenissi would get over it.

\--

PGoon was having a hard time sleeping, so he ended up showering first instead. He walked inside his room, with only a towel hanging around his waist and threw himself on the bed. He grabbed his phone to check the time and was surprised to see that he had a message from their eldest member.

 

**_From: Jenissi Hyung~_ **

**_I'm sorry if it was akward for you today... I wasn't even thinking straight when I called you. Maybe I shouldn't have done that! I hope you don't feel akward around me from now on? Hm... That's all I guess... Just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean to make it akward... Goodnight Sehyuk?_ **

 

He was looking at the message not sure what to answer. Was Jenissi really serious? PGoon rubbed his face with his free hand before getting up and grabbing a pair of underwear. He slid them on, throwing the towel somewhere on the floor before going back to his bed, this time laying under the covers. He grabbed his phone and texted his hyung back before finally laying down and letting sleep take over him for the barely half an hour he still had to rest.

Jenissi was a bit nervous. He kind of regretted asking PGoon for help. Not only was it embarassing for him and PGoon, but it made things akward between them. He had texted him a few minutes ago and was still waiting for the reply. Jenissi was trying to convince himself that it was because he was probably already asleep. He was almost falling asleep with the phone in his hand, when he felt it buzzing. It was a small message with only four sentences, but with emoticons and *actions*. Typical PGoon message. But it was enough to tell him that he hadn't just messed everything up with one his members.

 

**_From: PGoon_ **

**_It seems like you don't know me at all hyung...  *shakes head disaprovingly* How can you think that? *facepalms* Now go to sleep and forget about it, cuz everyone else did already! :)_ **  
**_Goodnight Taeyang! ;*_ **

 

**_From: PGoon_ **

**_P.S. - Seriously though hyung! It was nothing serious, it happens to everyone at some point in their lives. And we're friends! Don't give it much thought and sleep! We have a schedule tomorrow morning :)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting an Omo fic but I really hope people will like this!! I have a lot more on store to post if this gets a good response ;) (including IKON, NCT and SEVENTEEN also had one from Mamamoo but I lost it! I'll post it if I can find it!)
> 
> I also take requests so let me know if you have any group or person you'd like to read Omo about :) I'll gladly take it!!


End file.
